being meguca is suffering
by megafarts
Summary: [sry about the title im gonna change it later] its based off magicastuck (its on tumblr) and im basing it mainly off knightlytempo's headcanon... yeah. Serious summary: they all die (at least once)
1. A Dream

_ It started simple enough._

_ You were running in a bright corridor. You heard faint noises from outside that sounds a lot like fighting. You passed by a window, and you backed up quickly. You peered outside, but there's only darkness. The sky was the color of licorice. You aren't really sure about a certain part of it though. Looks like a bunch of writhing mass to you. Shocking pink lightning (heh) flashes by, and you recoiled, squeaking. Rain started to fall. The water looked suspiciously dark to you, so you put out a hand and inspect the liquid. Gross, you got bunch of ink all over your hand. You made a face and wiped your hand on your shirt. Now it's smudged with ink. Why didn't you think this through? You groan and continue on running ahead._

_ You bolted up a staircase and remembered one joke that your friend told you once. You feel kind of sad for some reason, but whatever. The stairs here are pretty huge and scary, but it'd probably be scarier if it wasn't the color of pee. Yellow is pretty okay, so whatever. Violet and gold banners decorate the walls. It kind of gives a castle-ish vibe to this place. You continue on running ahead, taking a few breathers from time to time. Soon enough, you see the darkness ahead. It's like a weird metaphor for death, except the colors all inversed._

_ You stumble out in the open air. Ink splattered against your glasses, so you covered your face with your hand and examined your surroundings. You look up aaaaaaaand ugh, the sky was actuallyfilled with a bunch of writhing tentacles. Talk about gross! A bunch of calamari having some kind of dance party up there and drenching you with their defense mechanism (you think so—a friend told you once) juices. The floor had a chess theme going on, with red paint splattered all over. At least you think that it's paint. There are bunch of overturned tables and slashed pillows around. Also cakes and teas. For some reason you're thinking of licking them off the ground. What's up with you today, Egbert? Christ._

_ All of a sudden, you hear a loud clash of metals behind you. You whipped around. Somehow, you didn't notice the commotion behind you. How dense do you have to be to do something like that? Get your head in the game, Egbert! You don't see anything though. Until you looked up._

_ You regret looking up. A huge beast loomed over the horizon. A huge pawn—the one in chess—floated in the sky. Wings sprouted from its back, arms from the sides. Then a bunch of arms from the main arms, all wielding swords. A bunch of tendrils darted here and there, as if following something. On closer inspection it actually is._

_ A girl was darting around, holding a bunch of needles. She's even in a costume! What was she doing? Was she out of her mind?_

_ It was a sad sight. The girl was obviously losing, but she still continued. You would cheer for her, but you're afraid that you might catch the attention of the monster. You aren't as brave as you want, but hey, huge flying beast with a bunch of arms? No freaking way… Wait a second. The writhing tentacles are coming from the girl. Huh. No wonder she's so brave, she has a bunch of sky calamari supporting her._

_ But apparently those horrors are just there for attacking, not defending. A tendril from the monster had hit the girl rather hard, and she literally shot a few hundred feet away with a scream. You ran towards her, and tripped on a table. Stupid lousy goddamn tables! You struggled to stand up, but a stray tentacle from a ripple of darkness in the ground wrapped itself around your feet. You felt queasy._

_ Suddenly, silence. The ink stopped raining down for a while. The tentacles slowly trickled down to the location where the girl landed._

_ "I'm afraid that the girl has gone grimdark. A state in between." You looked up, startled. The source of the voice was some kind of cat looking thing. It didn't have a face. "Do you want to help her?"_

_ "…of course I do," you answered quietly._

_ "What was that? As far as I know, I'm talking to a boy, not an infant. Someone destined to be a hero, at that!"_

_ "Yes. I want to help her!" you answered more loudly than before._

_ The creature seemed satisfied. "You need to sign a contract with me, then. You are destined to be powerful, and what am I to hold you back from your fate? I will grant you a wish, and power will be bestowed upon you for a small price."_

_ You hesitated for a moment, and then you reached out to it. You heard screaming behind you, but it's too late._

_ "John!" a girl's voice cried. _

"John, wake up!"

You sit up, heart pounding. What was that dream about? You run your fingers through your hair. "It's just a dream…" you mutter to yourself. It was so vivid, though. You yawn and stand up drowsily. Time to prepare for school, you guess.


	2. Deja Vu

Jade and Nepeta are already at your usual meeting point when you arrive. You three were friends as children, but Jade had to move away with her grandpa to another country when she was six. You three still had contact on the internet and letters, though. She moved back to your town during the summer before the school year started.

"Jeez, about time you showed up! You were even later than Jade, and that's something!"

"Wow, rude! I'm just getting used to the new time zone, I just moved here like a week ago." Jade crosses her arms and pouts. You roll your eyes.

"Yeah right. You moved here like… a month ago? I guess before school started. I'm pretty sure that a month is enough time to get used to the new time zone even if there was a twelve hour difference between your old place and here," you point out.

"A month and a week have no difference, though. Time just flies by really, really, really fast."

"Especially when you sleep ten times a day," Nepeta adds helpfully, concealing her grin with her sleeves.

"Shut up! I totally don't sleep ten times a day."

"Yeah, more like twenty." Jade blows a raspberry at you, and you blow one right back. "Okay, but seriously, even if mocking friends is fun, we're gonna be late."

Nepeta laughs and shrugs. "Okay, school _is _pretty important! We can just make fun of Jade in class so we everyone wins!"

"Isn't there an option where you guys don't bully me?" Jade whines and she starts walking before you can make another comment. She already knows what you guys are going to answer. You grin at her even if she isn't looking and start following the path. She can usually put up a fight when it comes to stuff like insulting each other for fun, but it's early in the morning and she usually doesn't have the energy to argue, except for special cases.

You walk in comfortable silence. Now that you're thinking about it, Jade is often really tired. She must have a reason though, so you aren't going to pry. You're still pretty curious about it, though. She declines all your offers of hanging out after school sometimes too. Suspicious.

Jade looks at you and raises an eyebrow, as if she heard you thinking about her. You mimic her action, and she just rolls her eyes and looks away. That was really weird though. You have a hunch that she was invading your mind privacy and she's reading your thoughts, but it's probably just a dumb coincidence.

School comes into view soon, and Jade turns around and grins. "Race you." Before you know it, she's already a few good meters ahead of you. "Not fair!" Nepeta complains and races after her. You aren't really in the mood to run, so you just jog. They're both fast runners and you're left in the dust before you know it.

"Wow, John! Soooo slooooow," commented Jade when you caught up to them in the entrance of the school. "It's like your feet are really weighted down. Is 'running'"—airquotes—"at a snail's pace the new hip thing for your family today?"

"Aw darn. Here comes Jade Harley in all her mastery when it comes to the skill of sick burns." You wiggle your fingers at her and she laughs, smacking your hands away.

"Is it just me, or are you guys really affectionate today?" Nepeta asks, faking a gasp. "All the teasing and staring, if I didn't know better, I would probably think that you two are married!"

Jade makes a face and you make gagging noises. "Ew, gross. We're like siblings in a way. Like, separated at birth or something."

Nepeta pretends to frown sadly. "Oh, don't lie to me! Denial makes the heart grow fonder."

Jade laughs and punches Nepeta's arm. "Ow!" Nepeta complains. "Are you holding rocks in your fists or something?"

The warning bell rings before Jade can answer, and you three make a wild dash for the classroom. Luckily, your classroom is close enough so you arrived there, panting, before the bell announcing the start of homeroom rings. God bless your school for the warning bell which rings five minutes before classes.

Your teacher walks in just as you three take your seats. He's a rather short man, but he's the nicest teacher that you know. "Good morning, class!" You get comfortable in your seat, because his daily 'announcements' usually take a while, and it's usually nothing too interesting. He's nice, but he kind of… rambles. A lot. You look out the window as he makes some announcements. "…and anyway, there's a new student today." You snap to attention and people started murmuring. "She was supposed to join us at the start of the school year, but due to some problems, she wasn't able to."

You hear footsteps and you crane your neck to look at the girl walking through the door. You stiffen. She's the girl from your dream. You know she is. You weren't able to remember her face properly from the dream, but you know it's her. She walks with her head held up high, a cold expression on her face.

"Dang, she's pretty… Maybe if I was into girls, I'd be all over her…" you hear Jade mutter to herself behind you. You kind of agree with the hot part.

"I'm Rose Lalonde. I wasn't able to join you from the start, due to some… issues, as sir…?" Rose trailed off, looking at your teacher expectantly.

"You can call me sir Vinfrido."

"Thank you. As I was saying, I just started now due to some issues as sir Vinfrido stated. I hope that this year will bring us good fruit." She glanced around the room and settled on you. You freeze again, like a deer caught in headlights. She looks away after a second and takes the empty seat near the front, just in front of Nepeta. Speaking of Nepeta… She caught you two staring at each other, and now she's grinning, looking at you and Rose, looking back and forth as if watching a rather interesting tennis match. She caught your eye and mouthed, "I ship it." You scowl and you would flip the bird at her if sir Vinfrido still isn't around, so you just stick out your tongue at her.

"Alright, I'll give you guys the remaining time to try to get to know each other, alright?" Sir Vinfrido smiles at you all and walks out of the room. It's weird, even if he has a desk in this room, he still goes out. Rumors were that he's courting your English teacher, miss Milton, in his free time. Nepeta stands up and bounces to Jade's table and sits on the edge of it. You turn your seat around so you can talk to Jade and Nepeta properly.

"Rose was totally staring at you," giggled Nepeta. You groan. She's probably going to be observing you two closely before she 'ships' you two legitimately. You make a mental note to avoid being too close to Rose with a huge gold star stuck on it so you won't forget.

"Oh, I bet that you're going to try to woo her with McCo-hey-or-something's romcom moves," Jade pretended to swoon. "If you aren't like a brother to me, I would probably be jealous! So romantic."

"First off, it's McConaughey! Second, I won't try to woo someone I don't know properly. I don't even have McConaughey's skills in wooing women." You cross your arms and put on your best exaggerated scowl.

"Aw, I'm pretty sure that you're totally going to wipe her off her feet!" Nepeta pulled out a pencil and a small notebook from her pockets and started to doodle something. Oh HELL no. You stand up and try to take the pencil from her, but she just pushes you away, laughing loudly. Jade laughs along, but then suddenly stops.

"Um, guys…? I think Rose is staring at us…" You stop and turn around, and yep, Rose and bunch of other students who flocked over to Rose is looking at you. Rose turns and says something to them and stands up, heading towards your group.

"Hi Rose!" Jade greeted, putting on a smile and putting out her hand for Rose to shake. "I'm Jade Harley."

"I know." Jade looks confused for a moment, but she asks, "Did you ask sir Vinfrido for our names or something?"

Rose nodded, finally taking Jade's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

You just stood there awkwardly. Nepeta was trying to hide her grin with her hands and she's nudging you with her elbow. You don't even react because it would probably draw attention.

Rose looked at you and you managed not to get flustered. Wait, you mean nervous. Whatever. "I assume that you are John Egbert, this class's 'friendleader,' correct?"

"Um. Yeah," you answer awkwardly. So smooth, you groan to yourself internally.

"Can you please show me the directions to the clinic? I'm afraid that I had not passed by the clinic yet. I have to submit a few files." You gulp nervously. She kind of gives you some weird feeling of nervousness, probably much more with her alone, so you look at Jade for help. She gives you two thumbs up and whispered something that you assumed was like "go woo that girl for me" or something.

"Sure, I guess? Follow me." You walk ahead, trying not to look behind you. Much to your dismay, Rose walks really fast as if she has something to do (which she does, you guess) and she's walking by your side. You fasten your pace a bit.

"So," you began. "Where were you from?"

"I was from New York. My mother has a few things to research here, and she would probably stay here for a while, so we moved here." People around you were staring at Rose, and indirectly you.

"Oh, cool. So your mom's a scientist?"

"Yes. She's awfully busy at her lab and she comes home drunk if she ever does," grumbled Rose. Huh. You didn't think that she'd open up to you, but you relax a bit.

"Dang, that's really bad. Must be really stressful, being a scientist. Jade wants to be a scientist, and she's really good at it!"

"I heard so from our teacher."

You don't know what to say after that, so there's awkward silence. The heels of Rose's shoes clacking against the metal bridge connecting this building to the other.

"Um, soooo…" you begin, but Rose cut you off, turning around abruptly.

"This is sudden, but I have something to say. It would be nice if you pass it on to Jade, too. To be honest, I would prefer to talk to her first, but I'm afraid that she would be too stubborn."

"Uh…?" You gawk at her. You realize that you left your jaw hanging open and you close it.

"If you…" she said, her voice soft. She hesitated, but she grit her teeth and continued louder. "If you have a chance to make a wish come true, it has a huge price. There would be suffering. Nothing comes for free. This sounds vague, but please, consider what I'm saying," she pleads. There's emotion in her voice. Your head really hurts for a reason, and maybe you would need a trip to the clinic too because there's a knot in your stomach. You have a feeling that you're forgetting something important, but it isn't there and your brain is grasping at nothing.

"I… don't understand," you manage to say. You swallowed the lump in your throat. "I'm going to consider it though, even if it's really vague…"

She gives you a small smile, but you detect almost no warmness. Just a bit. Her smile looks pained. "Good. Now, I know the directions from here. Please tell Jade what I just told you. I'll just take it from here." She turns and strides away.

You just stand there staring for like five minutes.

* * *

A/N

im sorry if there are any inconsistencies in grammar and stuff im just SO SLEEPY and i dont really have someone to beta it for me

anyway sorry this is so late i wasnt able to get into my writer groove for like a month jeez

anyway i guess im going to try to mix in some of my own headcanons into this ill probably revamp this chapter some other day when im not sleepy

yaaaaaaaaaawns

btw if you see any grammar mistakes please go to my tumblr and send me an ask... (also please give me critiques but dont be too harsh pls an thank)

also vinfrido is WV [vinfrido means lover of peace in italian i think] and ms milton is pm [full name is padme milton i took it from some fanfiction i read sorry original author...]


End file.
